ewfafandomcom-20200213-history
Ronney Piatkowski
Ronda Louise "Ronney" Piatkowski-Wexby 'is a Water contestant who came third in the third cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air and third on the first All Star cycle. Known for her enormous jaw and deadpan attitude, Ronney entered the competition as a wildcard and wielding magical powers. Ronney was already a criticizer of anything wrong in her way. Not one to immediately make friends, this witch found romantic and disgusting sexual comfort in her future wife, Rai Wexby and took pity in Alain Delacroix. Casting numerous spells in the house that sometimes fucked things up, Ronney showed to be a powerful threat in some weeks, taking Best Photo a few times in the cycle. But, Ronney hit low points and landed in the bottom tier before picking herself back up before the finale. Though she lost to her girlfriend and Florence in the finale and placed third, Ronney was EWFA's most polarizing contestant to date, making roleplay's extremely entertaining. It was enormous shock that she wasn't chosen as Fan Favorite, as Ronney is one (if not the most) popular contestant of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. With Rai, she has a daughter, Rainney, who would go on to win the show's fifth cycle. Ronney is created by topmodeluniverse1. Cycle 3 ''Ronney was one of four wildcards who were scouted and casted before the cycle and therefore did not have to compete in Boot Camp. Week 1 Ronney entered the competition by going up to the Water bedroom and what does she find? A disgusting oversized bug on the floor aka Mariana practicing her uncomfortably disturbing yoga moves. Ronney was really close to fucking smashing her, but her shoe was too small and she didn't have her bug spray handy. Ronney performed pretty well for Team Water in the photoshoot and was called sixth. Week 2 On the way to the next challenge, Ronney was not pleased with Kristian's sad reaction to Lev's elimination. She was prepared to bitchslap him, but then she noticed a papercut on her finger. The blood freaked out Mariana which made Ronney laugh like hell but then a simple monarch butterfly was released into the bus which made Ronney have a heart attack (revealing to be her worst fear). Ronney killed the "wild beast" as it laid in Kristian's hand, who he had named "Alain". Kristian began to sob loudly and Ronney was not bothered of course. Ronney's photo that week was powerful and earned her a Best Photo & first call out and immunity from next week's elimination. Week 3 For her makeover, Ronney recieved staightened center part that was dyed lighter. Ronney wasn't really bothered by the makeover and had no reaction. Ronney performed well for her second week in a row and was called second though she was immune. Week 4Category:LGBT contestantsCategory:Team Water Ronney was present during the over-the-top game of Truth or Dare and watched with a trademark bitchface and everyone made out with each other. Sometime this week, Ronney slept in Rai's bed and Rai touched her boob, cementing their close relationship. Ronney was called seventh that week at judging. Week 5 Sometime between Week 3 and this point, Ronney developed chemistry with Rai off-screen which is revealed when Ronney slams open the door to the Earth room and demand a snuggle session with Rai (to which Rai easily obliges). Trying to figure out what was wrong with the "gay French wonder", Ronney suggested an aura reading, revealing her magical abilities. Warning the two that she could rip their arms off if she's disturbed, Ronney goes into a deep trance where she is able to see and read two's auras. Later after Hitomi & Adrian arrive, Mariana shows them her trademark disgusting yoga pose which pisses Ronney off and almost makes her swat her again with her shoe. Ronney once again was called second in judging. Week 6 Ronney was called fifth this week at judging. Week 7 Comforting a Lil' Punk Bitch Ronney barges into the Earth Room fresh out of the bathroom when she sees Rai and Alain in a nasty position, revealed to be Rai comforting the always-doubting Alain. When Alain asks for Ronney's advice on the Kristian incident, she calls him a punk bitch. Rai reveals that she and Ronney got close three weeks ago by touching Ronney's boob which she thought her pancakes. When asked by Alain if the two were a couple, Ronney immediately denied the claims and revealed the two weren't "a gross gay like you, A-lame". This also suggests that Ronney might be homophobic. She later decides to cuddle with Rai. '''On the Bus When the Kristian-Alain drama continues with no avail from Rodrigo or Florence, the two ask Ronney for help after losing ideas. Rai asks her to cast some sort of spell but Ronney doesn't want to waste her powers on a situation like this...and pulls out a gun. Rai thinks she wants to kill them, but Ronney's not a murderer...mostly because her aims terrible because she's shot numerous people back in Poland. She shoots a whole in the top of the bus causing it to spring out of control but thankfully Ronney only had one bullet. "Fixing" Issues Miss Ronney's beauty sleep was interrupted after a certain clingy French gay woke her up. Nervous about her performance that week, Ronney wanted Alain out asap to get some much needed rest. Though she really didn't want to help Alain, her offered to KISS HER which made Ronney gag and comply. Her solution to the drama was a....race-bending hex? for some reason? Needless to say everyone, except Audici, was very upset about the hex as it affected the entire house. Kimberleigh was the most upset about the hex, calling Ronney out immediately and demanding to be put back to normal. Ronney then went on a Rolodex of shade-throwing. At the next photoshoot, Ronney was dealt with fresh "shade" from Kimberleigh but Ronney was not having it of course. Kimberleigh blamed Ronney for the spell and claimed that everyone except Rai talked trash about her behind her back. Ronney let it be known that she only cares about Rai to cuddle, Alain because she feels bad for him and wasn't here to make friends. After Kim challenges her to a brawl, Ronney gives Rai her shoes and goes on a crazy unproffessional fight where Kim loses hair and teeth. Ronney fell into the bottom two this week, but was saved. It didn't matter because they're all going to CHINA. Portfolio Cycle 3 ZOMBIE-RONNEY.png|Called sixth. EWFA3-Ronney.png|Called first. (BEST PHOTO) balloon-ronney.png|Called second. (IMMUNE) freakshow-ronney.png|Called seventh. covergirl-ronney.png|Called second. LOUISV-ronneypierre.png|Called second. tudorportrait-ronney.png|Called fifth. destination-RONNEY.png|''This was an immunity challenge and did not count.'' beautyshot-ronney.png|Called ninth (BOTTOM TWO). greatwall-RONNEY.png|Called fourth. ancient-ronney.png|Called ninth (BOTTOM TWO). vogue-ronney.png|Called third. ''ELIMINATED at the finale.'' Finished third. All Stars versace-ronney.png|Called''' fourth'. (IMMUNE) GENDER-RONNEY.png|Called '''seventh'. INDIAN-RONNEY.png|Called sixth. BIRDS-RONNEY.png|Called third. ALS-SEVENTEEN-RONNEY.png|Called second. VOGUE-ALLSTARS-RONNEY.png|Called''' fourth'. RONNEYFINALE.png|'ELIMINATED''' at the finale. Finished third. Trivia * Call Out Average (C3): '''4.72 * '''Call Out Average (All Stars): 4.33 * Ronney and Kristian Kempe, are the first natural blondes to make the finale. * Ronney is one of four contestants to have at least one parent that is non-human. The other three are Divine Vaulin-Claro (adopted), Serenity Deveaux, & Sol Carmine. ** Ronney is one of three contestants to have supernatural powers. The others are Sol Carmine & Serenity Deveaux. Category:Polish Contestants Category:Married Contestants Category:Parents Category:Wildcards